Wraith
The Wraith is the third playable Monster in Evolve ''coming on release. It is an elusive monster that specialises in stealth, using it both offensively and defensively. Biology ''Wraith is the stealthy assassin. She’s an alien Monster who warps around the battlefield, ripping into her enemies with her blade-claws. She can hit – then run – before you even see her coming. Being the only classified female (likely due to a lack of sexual dimorphism in the species), the Wraith is the most unearthly looking of all currently known monsters. The creature's body features a vaguely feminine torso, has no visible eyes, four arms (scythes for the upper pair and claws for the lower pair), and three tendril-like legs. This bizarre morphology is coupled by a matching set of unfathomable powers. Instead of feeding directly, the Wraith flays its fallen prey violently using psychic energy and 'drinks' them. This parallels with the feeding habits of the common house-fly. When 'drinking' its prey, its forehead will glow. The Wraith has considerably less health and armor than other monsters but it compensates with extraordinary agility, able to teleport across the map, create decoys, abduct hunters and use impossibly fast attacks. Movement The Wraith moves around by floating just above the ground in a serpentine motion, making very little noise. It only touches the ground when it crouches to stalk her prey. It can climb walls quickly with the help of its scythes. Pressing the jump button will cause Wraith to quickly dash in the direction it is is moving, making it a very swift opponent. This however leaves a trail of white particles, giving the hunters a chance to keep track of its movements. It also disables the personal cloak gained by the Decoy ability. Abilities Abduction Wraith will teleport to a target, grab it and teleport back to the initial position with it while doing damage. It is excellent for separating a hunter from the rest of the team and quickly execute it with minimal distraction. Warp Blast Allows Wraith to travel almost instantly to the targeted position and create a small explosion wherever it lands, dealing damage to everything around it and knocking targets backward. Decoy The Wraith creates a decoy as a diversion, while becoming invisible. The decoy will attack wildlife and hunters but disappears after a certain amount of time or being hit multiple times by hunters. The decoy moves in the direction Wraith is facing when activated, and leaves a barely visible trail of dust in it's wake, giving hunters a hint of it's false nature. A very versatile ability as it can be used for both escaping and attacking. An update has been added, where the decoy disappears if you warp, leaving you visible to players. Supernova The Wraith cages itself and any hunters caught in the radius inside a small arena while also buffing herself with a lethal combination of extra damage and attack speed, effectively transforming into a furious storm of attacks. The supernova grants the same perks to the decoy, allowing for Wraith and her decoy to attack simultaneously for devastating results. Leaving the small arena will rid you of your ability, and the arena will disappear. Trivia *The Wraith is glimpsed in the Evacuation trailer for Evolve, teleporting to and then uppercutting Hyde. Another part of the video shows what looks like the Wraith in a test chamber, which is actually part of the Wraith Trap map. *The Wraith is the only Monster to have its own map. *Despite the Wraith's strange morphology and stealthy nature, it still leaves tracks behind. * The Wraith's head will glow red under certain circumstances. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SUPERNOVA.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 3.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 2.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH SCREENSHOT 1.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH DECOY 1.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH CHARACTERSELECT.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH ABDUCTION 2.jpg 2K EVOLVE WRAITH ABDUCTION 1.jpg Evolve-Wraith Screenshot 001.jpg Official Artworks Wraith_Elite_Render-logo.png|Elite Wraith Skin Wraith.png Wraith-0.png WRAITH INFOGRAPHIC.jpg|Infographic Evolve-Wraith Artwork 001.jpg Wraith (Призрак).png Videos Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_the_Wraith File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Nest File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Defend File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt_2 File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Rescue Category:Characters Category:Monsters